The Four Women Of Tommy Oliver
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: The conclusion of the a three part series. A person from the past comes back to help Tommy survive his self induced Comma. Reader: Wait, I thought Tommy died in Please Keep Fighting? Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?
1. Nightmares with Coffee

**_A/N: Make sure you read both The Monster Tommy Couldn't Beat and Please Keep Fighting to be up to speed with this story. And for those who have already read them you might want to atleast reread the last chapter._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue:**

**Nightmares with Coffee**

Jason was sitting in bed breathing heavy. Ice cold sweat covered his body making both his underclothes and the covers cling to him. The fire inside his body drastically contrasted the outside. He was still slightly shaken up from the nightmare and he was angry. He threw the covers off as he got out of bed and exited the room. Had he not been so focus the original red ranger would have noticed his wife following him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had been startled awake by Jason. Like they have always done since they started living together she slept cuddled next to him with her head on his shoulder and arm against his chest. So him jumping up was like having an air horn being blown in her ear. She stared at the love of her life while he tried to regulate his breathing. That was when she noticed the clammy feeling on her face. When Emily was about to speak Jason left the bed and her woman's intuition told her to follow.

Being two steps behind the man she meet when he was the Gold Ranger she followed him outside of the person that was like a brother to him's house to their car. Jason seemed to be looking for something.

"There you are." He whispered to himself in a satisfied way.

"What are you doing?" Emily demanded. Twinging in part amusement part concern for her husband as he jumped and banged his head on the top of the cars doorway.

"Ow!" Jason said before turning around and gave her a disgruntled glare. "I was getting my morpher." He said showing it to her like she has never seen it before.

"I'll hold off the obvious question for a better one. What is your morpher doing in the car? Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

"Because a. I like to keep it around at all times and b. It's just as dangerous as leaving it in the safe at the house."

"Jason, Billy and Trini installed that safe." Emily stated not noticing her husband's face darken at the mention of the blue and yellow rangers.

"That thing blew up three times."

"Because you dumbly forgot that you don't count the number 1 as part of the letter scheme for a phone. We changed the code three times before we decide to just go with the date you became a ranger."

"One should be part of the number to letter system, and technically I did remember the code Zordon, Ranger, Dragon."

"Yeah, Jason, 967366, 772437, and 372466. Even I could remember that and I never was a ranger."

"Fine I'm an idiot, but, you did marry me."

"That's because you're my idiot." Emily said smiling before wrapping her arms around Jason's neck and kissing him. Something about the gesture made the man holding his morpher relax as he took her waist to deepen the kiss. Shortly after they broken and they had a peaceful moment.

"So why were you looking for your morpher?"

"I'm going to morph and at least blast a triceratops and saber tooth into next week." Jason answered before he felt a playful yet firm smack at the back of his head. "Ow! Emily it still hurts from earlier."

"Well you deserve it. Why are you wanting to do that to Billy and Trini?"

"For making us watch E.R. for six hours before going to bed." Emily stared at her husband for a few seconds before realization dawned on her.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. I dreamed that Tommy died after I visited him."

"Oh I see. Well I better fix a pot of coffee."

"What for?"

"If your going to be awake for the rest of the night I better keep you company."

"You know me to well." Jason said wrapping his arm around Emily's waist and led her back in side the house.

"It's my job as your wife. Along with putting up with the crazy moments in time where I have to hold you back to keep you from morphing and fighting some monster when we know a team of rangers is already fighting it."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger, sweetheart." Jason said as they entered the kitchen and his lovely bride left his side to start a pot of coffee.

"So, do you think any of the others are dreaming of Tommy?"

"Probably." Emily said grimacing at the coffee of can she found in the cabinet. "Why did Hayley get him hooked on Maxwell House?"

"I know, there nothing like waking up with Folgers in your cup." Jason joked sitting down at the table placing his morpher in front of him.

"Now don't you start. I already heard that joke from Adam."

"Don't worry we do it to Tommy too. The Folgers is hidden right behind the Special K box." Emily looked at her husband confused before moving the cereal to find what she considered the coffee of the gods.

"Why…?"

"When Hayley found out Tommy was a ranger they had a long discussion over coffee. According to Tommy the moment she sipped her coffee she spat it out before trying to steal his zeonizer and threatening she will do something with his sword for serving her anything besides Maxwell House or Starbucks." Jason said with a laugh. "I swear it's like any girl that has something to do with power rangers and Tommy they are fanatical about their coffee. Remember what happened when we visited Kim in New York and Kat in London."

"Don't remind me. I just hope that statement isn't true for Kira's sake. I don't care if she considers him as a brother that sort of thing is frightening." Emily joked.

"What's frightening?" Grumbled Conner entered the kitchen half asleep not paying attention that Emily was in a nightgown or he was in his boxer shorts with the gap open. Thankfully for him the married couple didn't notice either.

"We were just talking about how bad Hayley, Kim, and Katherine are when it comes to their coffee."

"Hmm. You should have seen Kira was when we decided to cram for finals and Trent put skim milk instead of soymilk and not enough sugar in her coffee. Ethan nearly wet himself, Trent wished he could camouflage with the wall and I ended up with burns from her coffee."

"How did you end up with the coffee burns?" asked Emily

"Let's just say never assume a woman is on her period just because she gets royally pissed."

"Ladies and gentlemen the four women of Tommy Oliver." Jason laughed while his wife shook her head at Conner fighting a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ha, Ha, Ha! I fooled all of you! Why would I kill Tommy off so early when it was obviously not finished? All of you that got pissed at me just got Owned! I'm an evil little shogun! I'm probably more evil the Zedd and Rita were. If you took the time to notice the last line you would have figured out something wasn't right. _**


	2. An Ally in Enemys Cloathing

**Chapter 1:**

**An Ally in Enemy's Cloathing**

Kimberly was practicing a routine on a familiar balance beam in a familiar building when she realized something wasn't right.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself out loud when she dismounted off the beam in a practiced fashion. She was in Ernie's Juice Bar and Youth Center.

"I was about to do ask myself the same question." Said a female voice with a very identifiable accent.

"Kat, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. At least I think a few minutes ago. I was in the women's locker room just outside the showers. You?"

"I guess you could say the same thing for me. I'm in my old unitard but I haven't done anything gymnastics related since the Pan-Globals."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was on stage in a place that was like an old friend. Singing her heart out to a packed crowed while strumming her guitar in fluent motions that were like waves of the ocean. Her eyes were closed just soaking up the moment. Magic filled the room and she could feel it deep inside her very soul, and the moment she opened her eyes the crowd that was there disappeared except for one person that was on her way up to give the singer a hug.

"Kira, your singing always did bring a full house to this place." complemented Hayley.

"Well it looks like I actually cleared the house this time around." Kira pointed out to the virtually deserted café.

"That's weird where did everybody go?"

"No clue."

"Well how about I fix up the usual for you and we can enjoy the silence before the boys get here?" Hayley joked patting the Ptera ranger on the back.

"Sure that's one thing I hate about being on the road. I don't get your smoothies." Kira said as she went to take a seat at the bar.

"I bet. Things have been hectic here to. I miss having Trent around, at least when he wasn't helping you guys." Hayley said before turning on the blender, and for some reason when she turned it on the whole room some how shifted to a place they never been before. Kira looked around to see the wall that surround the bar area were a green color and the one closest to the bar had a neon sign that said 'Juice Bar'.

"Something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore."

"I think your right."

"Kira? Hayley? What are you doing here?" asked a woman. The two women of Dino Thunder turned around to see two women in pink that belonged to the Mighty Morphin' team.

"Your guess is just as good as ours, Kim," said Kira, "one minute we were in the Cyberspace and the next we're here. Wherever here is."

"This is the Angel Grove Juice Bar." Kat pointed out to the young woman

"Tommy told me all about this place in college. He said he had a lot of great times here." spoke Hayley.

"Including one that was bad." Kim said more to herself then to the women in front of her.

"Well now we have to figure out how we got here." said Kira taking command. "The last thing I remember before singing at the Cyberspace was going to bed at Dr. Mercer's."

"Same here. I was sharing a bed with Trini and I think Kat was bunking down with Tanya."

"Which was part of a small fight between Adam and Jason about him getting to go to bed with his wife while Adam was forced to sleep on the couch."

"Why did that happened?" inquired Hayley.

"Long story short I found out personally what kind of drunk Tanya was after high school graduation, and even though Adam has forgiven us he certainly hasn't forgotten." The original Wind Chaser said cryptically and it didn't take to long for the others to realize what she was saying.

"It's a wonder Rocky didn't crack jokes about it during that argument." Kim said thoughtfully

"That's because last time four out of five turbo rangers were acting like was a monster, morphed and proceed to fight him."

"And on that note I was in bed also and unfortunately it wasn't with a guy. Which reminds me I'm going to let Aisha borrow my razor tomorrow. Her legs look more like she was in the growth of a rain forest in South America then the smooth plains of Southern Africa." Hayley complained subconsciously rubbing the back of her leg.

"Before we have this entire conversation go some place even weirder can we move to the topic of why we are here?" Kira said exasperated.

"Maybe I can help with that." said a male voice. The women turned towards it and the female rangers took a defensive position to protect Hayley if necessary. The man before them was a solid blue from the top of his head to the tip of his feet. Parts of what could be his hair looked liked spikes in a strange crown.

"Who are you?" Zordon's original pink demanded.

"I am the Snow Prince. I was requested by the Mystic Mother to bring you to her. She has casted a spell for each of your dreams to join together."

"You mean this is a shared dream? But why?" asked Kat.

"I do not know. I am just to take you to her." The snow prince said before conjuring a portal. "Follow me please." The girls looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and stepping through the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side the four women stood at awe at the sight. A giant white palace that made the Tahj Mahal look like a small house. They kept in step with the snow prince as he pushed open a door with what looked like a M on it and lead them down a hallway that just had pedal stool like supports that held up nothing until they came up to the throne of the Mystic Mother.

"Thank you, Snow Prince, you may leave." Said the empress of good magic with a slight smile on her face due to the pink rangers' reactions while Kira and Hayley looked on confused. Both of them had their eyes shut tighter then Fort Knox and shoulders up like they were prepared to receive a slap upside the head.

"Kat, don't tell me that voice sounds like the voice I think it sounds like."

"Fine I won't tell you."

"What are the chances that's her?"

"Slim to none, but, with our luck I'm guessing Slim decided to stop in town. On three?"

"On three." Kim concurred

"One, Two, Three." The two pinks said as they opened their eyes to see the Mystic Mother for what would be the first time if they didn't know her true identity. "Rita!"

"I haven't been called that for years. I'm surprised you remembered. I guess I could take a certain amount of pride in it."

"I thought Zordon's energy wave destroyed you." Kat said

"Actually the energy wave wiped out any evil force that it came into contact and since I did have a good side only the evil in me was removed."

"Yeah and the next thing your going to tell us was you and Zordon use to go out together." Kim sarcastically responded. The mystic mother just shook her head and turned towards the other two women in the group.

"So you two must be Kira and Hayley. I have watched you both with great interest. Hayley you would have certainly could challenge Billy back when he was the blue ranger and Kira you are definitely a fine yellow ranger."

"Uh thank you Rita." Hayley said nervously.

"Um, Rita, I mean Mystic Mother, I was wondering why you brought us here?" asked Kira not sure how to talk to the reformed Empress of Evil.

"Thank you, Kira, there is a special reason why I summoned you. You see Tommy's condition could become permit unless action is taken. His former ranger personas have caused a state where if they are not defeated he could be lost forever."

"What?"

"The residue from the ranger energies that Tommy carried has split him to the point where he could die, and the only way they can be stop is by fighting them."

"Then why us?" Hayley question.

"Because you four women are the closest to Tommy's heart, and that is the only way to save him."

"How are we going to defeat rangers? Me and Kim don't have our powers and Hayley was never a ranger." Kira pointed out.

"I can help with a spell. It will bring back all of your powers to the dreamscape, as for Hayley. She will gain a power when it comes time to fight. Unfortunately even with my vast magic I can only support one of you so each of you must choice your opponent wisely. Because of me having to cast the spells required this is the best I can do for you."

"Ok we understand." said Kim. "But I have to ask, Rita, why are you doing this?"

"Because, Kimberly, this is a matter of penance. I did wrong him ten years ago. This is the least I could do." The Mystic Mother said before pointing her magic wand at the women. "Galwit, Tryn, Du, Aerotan! Finshio!" With the two spells cast the women disappeared and the Mystic Mother was left alone.

"Good look girls. Your Tommy's only hope."


	3. I Thought Red and Black Meant Venom Lack

**_You know I don't own Power Rangers so why bother saying it? Oh before I forget please read the author notes at the end of this chapter. Trust me it will be worth your wild._**

**Chapter 2:**

**I Thought Red And Black Meant Venom Lack**

Kira, Hayley, Katherine, and Kim had a strange feeling come over them as they arrived in an area of red dirt. They didn't quite understand what this meant but they already knew they will soon find out.

"Any clue where we are?" Asked Kimberly.

"I'm not sure." said Hayley. "But it seems like some sort of crater."

"Your right." Said a voice from behind the women. The girls turned and to see at the crevice a man in almost complete red. He wore a helmet that's visor was in the shape of a star.

"Zeo Ranger 5?" Kira said stated in shock even though she expected to see him, but didn't figure it would be so soon.

"The one and only." The greatest ranger team leader stated as he stepped down the slope.

"Stay back, Kira, this one is mine." Katherine stated as she made her way in between him and the others.

"Please, Kat, we all know you were the least capable in the heat of battle. Even Tanya was better and she had less experience."

"You might have Tommy's voice, but, you're not him. So your petty insults won't harm me." Katherine barked back knowing full well that it did effect her. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" She shouted while bringing her hands in front at waist level. With a couple flicks of the wrists the zeonizers appeared out of thin air. First the left arm went above her head which was followed by her right. Shifting the left arm in something like a yes position she brought her right in a perpendicular form so the crystals in the morphed had aligned perfectly. "ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!"

Where Katherine once stood now stood some would say one of the most underrated pink rangers took her place.

"PINK ZEO RANGER! HI-YAH!" she cried striking her signature battle pose.

"If this is how you want it fine by me. SEEK-OH-YAH!" the red ranger took a fighting stance before the two combatants charge one another. The first exchanged was full of blocked kicks and punches. It went on for several seconds until Kat's left cross was caught and the red ranger sent a powerful jab to her ribs that forced her back a few steps.

"Zeo Blaster!" he shouted before taking aim at her and firing three rapid fire shots. Each made it's mark as the pink ranger was thrown to the ground.

"Kat!" Kim shouted about to make a run to help her replacement, but a hand that was the international signal to stop from the kneeling ranger told her to stay away. The original pink watched on as she saw the Red Zeo Ranger made his way to closer to her successor.

"Like I said, Katherine, you are the least capable of all of use. Zeo Power Sword!"

"And like I said you're not Tommy. Because Tommy would not have counted me out yet." Kat spat back before jumping forward doing a 720 degree spin. Zeo Ranger 5 took a step back out of reflex already he made a costly error by getting to close to her without being prepared for a counter attack. Without a second to step out of the way he received what would be a bone jarring spinning heel kick from the ballerina that sent him flying a few feet and loosing the grip on the sword which flew back even farther then himself. In a daze he stood up without realizing he was going to face her next attack.

"Zeo Power Kick!" She yelled jumping into midair and nailing her advisory in the chest. Once again the Red Zeo Ranger was flung backwards now just a few feet away from is signature weapon. He scrambled towards it and stood up to face the pink ranger once again. If he had only known she had called for her shield.

"Zeo One Power Shield!" Katherine shouted jumping into the air with her shield in front and spinning at a rapid pace. The attack was right on target as it hit him square in the chest causing him to drop his sword right beside her. She placed her left foot into position where all she had to do was kick it up and catch it with her right hand. The red ranger stood up in horror afraid at what she was going to do next.

"You know I always wanted to do this." Kat said. "Zeo Sword! Full power!" She shouted spinning the weapon in her hand in a 360 degree motion before slashing at her foe. With the beam of energy sparks flew on the ranger suit before he exploded and some strange orb of light flew to parts unknown.

"Zeo Power Down." Katherine said with a sigh of relief. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that was probably the most mentally taxing battle she ever had to face. Katherine always knew she wasn't as good as the others. It was like this battle not only tested her devotion to Tommy, but, her skills as a ranger, and more then likely the other girls had to face this sort of test as well. She didn't question whether or not Kim and Kira could past this kind of test, but, Hayley the one who never was a ranger she was worried. Could Hayley be able to pull through and save Tommy?

"Way to go, Kat, you showed him that you shouldn't mess with a girl ranger!" Cheered Kira running up and hugging the Australian.

"I bet Jason wouldn't believe you were able to beat the Red Zeo Ranger. So easily mind you." Kim said with glee.

"Well he was working my last nerve." said Kat. A flicker of her previous thoughts returned at full force.

"Are you ok?" Hayley asked noticing the look of concentration on Kat's face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Kat shaking off her concerns. She knew things are going to work out for the best.

"Well we better climb our way out of here and see who's up next." Said Kira with nervous anticipation. If Kat could beat the Red Zeo Ranger she new she could beat any one of the other ranger personas, but, she was worried about Hayley. She just stayed at the computers and sent the zords when they need them.

"Let's go." said Kim taking charge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon exiting the crater the woman saw a the beginnings of a lush forest and despite knowing what usually happens in horror movies they had no other choice but enter it. As they diverged deeper in side a low thick fog was coming up from the ground.

"Am I the only one that feels like we are in a cheesy 80's slasher movie?" asked Hayley a little uneasy staying a little close to Kira.

"No your not the only one." said Kat before jumping up and giving a terrified shriek as a squirrel jumped across to a different tree right in front of her toughly scaring the others to the point that they screamed to.

"What happened?" the only yellow ranger in the group gasp with a hand clutching the area of her chest that her heart was trying to jump out of.

"A squirrel flew by my face."

"That's it? Kat, here I am expecting to see Jason Voorhees to jump out in front of me and proceed to fricassee me and you take 10 years of my life because a rodent decided to change trees before your eyes?" Kimberly chastised.

"What would you prefer? Me or Jason with his hockey mask and Machete?"

"How about a ranger instead?" asked a new voice. Turning to see who it was there stood in all of his glory the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. "You know four woman alone shouldn't travel through the woods."

"Well I had to do that a few times with a couple of boys that acted like children at the time. You might remember them as Conner and Ethan."

"Oh, Kira, and that wit of yours. Still charming as ever. No wonder Trent dumped you."

"Don't listen to him, Kira."

"I'm not, Kat."

"Come on, Kira, I'm sure the boys would remember how you have tendency to land yourself in some sort of trouble."

"Says the guy that had his lips removed by a wizard from a computer game, and we can't forget about the time you were frozen in amber."

"We can do this all day Kira. How about you just give up this silly quest of saving me? You won't beat me. I'm as good as dead."

"That's were your wrong. The real Dr. O wouldn't want me to give up on him, much less myself." And with that Kira planted her feet and shifted her body into a familiar position that she had done many times before. "DINO THUNDER!" Extending her right arm forward while her left wrist was parallel to her face. "POWER UP!" Bringing the delicate digits to press the one button that permanently changed her life forever. "HA!" To become the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"PTERA!" Kira called striking a pose to simulate she was flying.

"Have it your way. Brachio Staff, Wind Strike, Ha!" The black ranger called thrusting his trusty weapon forwards. The blow sent Kira flying back and slamming into a tree hard.

"Is that the best you got?" Taunted the yellow ranger. "Thundermax saber." she called and began her charge towards the persona of the man she held in high regard weapon in hand. The two started an intriguing dance of sword play. The battle that waged was something the Pirates of the Caribbean movies wished they could capture. When ever one would gain ground the other would push back making the struggle similar to that of a sumo match only where neither wrestler could get the advantage despite which tactic they used. The fight came to a stand steal as the warriors' weapons clashed in a classic X formation and it was a test of strength, and unfortunately Kira wasn't the victor because the black ranger pushed off and gave a slash that most monsters felt. The pain was to much to bear as Kira dropped her saber and the black ranger delivered a powerful side kick that drover her back even further.

"Time to end this. Brachio Staff, Energy Orb, Full Power!" A massive ball of energy formed and surged forward towards it's intended target. Just before it connected a scream was heard but unable to decipher as the explosion had covered it up. When the smoke cleared the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger was gone.

"Kira!" Hayley screamed falling to her knees.

"No, she couldn't have. Could she?" Kat question looking at Kim.

"I think so."

"One down, Three to go." The black ranger calmly stated facing the others. Kim and Kat took a defensive posture preparing for the worst as Hayley was still in disbelief at what happened.

"Hayley, snap out of it or he'll get you next." Kim stated forcefully. Hayley knew she was right. Kira might have fallen but that doesn't mean she should give up. With a little hope and some luck the three of them can beat the black ranger along with the other two. They'll be able to save Tommy and Rita could revive Kira. So summoning every bit of courage and strength she had the technical expert stood to her feet and prepared for the fight of not only her life, but, Tommy's as well.

"PTERA GRIPS!" called a voice from above as a yellow blur flew by several times slashing at the black ranger stunning him. Shortly after the blur landed in front of the other women back facing them.

"Kira, you're ok?" asked Hayley in shock

"Yeah, but, he won't be." They yellow ranger said as she brought her weapons in front of her. "Petra Grips, full power!" She shouted and slashed them forward. The yellow beam of energy hit it's mark as the sparks flew from the black rangers and he explode along with another light orb flew away to parts unknown.

"Power Down." Kira said before turning towards her companions smiling. That was when Hayley slapped her shoulder as hard as she could. "OW!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! It's bad enough Tommy did that more times then I can count. You don't need to be doing it too."

"Sorry."

"How did you survive that attack, and, how were you able to fly around like that?" asked Kim

"Super Dino Mode."

"Sort of like your guys version Metallic Armor?" asked Katherine

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

"I got gypped. I didn't have a power up when I was a ranger." said Kim a little pouty.

"Come on, Kim. Both the Zeo and Turbo Powers didn't have anything like it. I should know because I asked Billy if he could do that for the Zeo power"

"I still got gypped."

"Come on girls lets go. The faster we get out of here the better." Said Hayley leading the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: There you go every body the most recent chapter of The Four Women of Tommy Oliver. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Until then I'm going to ask a big favor of all of you who reads this chapter. On Saturday September 22nd 2007 at 9pm Eastern/6pm Pacific my nowlive radio show Sorrow's Hearts on the nowlive website is going to be having as a special guest Paul Schrier. So please come over to nowlive log into the chat and hangout, call in, and feel free to ask any sort of question to Bulk from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. So please come over. Until next time, unless you check out my show, Shogun Out!!_**


	4. White and Green Were Awfully Mean

**Chapter 3**

**White and Green Were Awfully Mean**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing the four women knew they were in the middle of the desert. There was cliffs off in the distance and dark clouds hung over head.

"Ok this place certainly looks weird." says Kira looking around .

"I don't believe this." said Kim.

"We are in the desert that surrounds the command center." Hayley said to the other's astonishment. "Tommy brought me here once. Of course we did get lost for about three hours."

"Sounds like Tommy. Jason told me back when we need to transfer the gold ranger powers he got them lost before finally relenting and calling Billy for directions." Kat said with a laugh.

"You would think Dr. O would stop getting lost, but, he doesn't. The week after our powers were drained Dr. O took us for a party at a beach in Surfside with the Ninja Rangers. We didn't get there until after dark."

"I remember that. Cam said if Tommy became a ranger again he's going to install a GPS into his morpher." The girls laughter was cut short because of someone's voice that didn't come from them laughed as well.

"Well what do you know? Here I am just out for a stroll and I happen to find three women and a traitorous wench."

"I know White Ranger. This isn't the sort of thing I would expect as well." said another voice that would be considered sophisticated.

"Did the sword just talk?" asked Kira

"Hello white ranger. Nice to see you too, Saba."

"Why, Kimberly, I'm glad you remembered," said the ranger in a mock touched tone of voice "and to think you forgot all about me when you left for Florida."

"I didn't forget, and obviously you haven't either. That in itself is a surprise considering your track record."

"Oh that really hurt Kim. Almost as you already picking Kat to be your replacement 'just in case we got you to changed your mind'" The white ranger said with air quotes. "One question, were you true to yourself when you sent the letter?"

"I sent that when Tommy was the red zeo ranger not you."

"I am Tommy, Kim. Just because you sent it to me as a different ranger doesn't mean I wouldn't know it."

"All you are is extension of Tommy's darker side. A side we all have. And to answer you question I was being true to myself."

"Even the part about me being like a brother to you?"

"Ok. You know what. That part wasn't one hundred percent true, but, at the time I was trying to let you down easy."

"Let me down easy? If you were going to let me down easy you would have called my parents house. Not a letter to the juice bar. I deserved better then that. That is the reason I tried to kill myself!!!" The impact of the words the white ranger said stunned the three girls that are bystanders to this confrontation, but, Kimberly stand stoic as ever starring down the ranger with fist clinched.

"You truly aren't Tommy. Because of the simple fact that Tommy told me I wasn't to blame."

"Oh you're talking about the other letter. I just wrote that so you wouldn't feel hurt for not talking to you in the letter to the rangers." Kira, Hayley, and Katherine felt the force of that verbal blow even though it wasn't directed towards them. Kat was tempted to comfort Kim while Kira wanted to rip this jerk's head off. Hayley was beside herself. She have never heard her friend speak in such cool harsh tones. If it hadn't been for the original pink standing tall who knew what would of happened.

"You already shown your true self white ranger. The Tommy I know despite being depressed wouldn't talk to me in the same letter he is talking to his parents unless it was sincere."

"Hate to tell you this, Kim. But I am the Tommy you know."

"Prove it. If you are who you claim to be you would have no problem beating me. Even on your worse day."

"Good because this verbal joust is getting old. Bring it on Kimmy, because this time your white knight is going to destroy you instead of saving you."

"If your going to make verbal threats at least come up with something new. I've heard the 'I'm going to destroy you' line so many times I was thinking about putting a penny in the piggy bank every time someone said it to me."

"Same old Kimberly. Talks a big game, but, can't back it up."

"Back this up." Kim brought her right arm across her chest at a forty-five degree angle holding her sacred gift from Zordon before doing a half circle around arcing above her head to her right side with her left hand coming across to hold it from underneath. Then she thrusted in arms forward shortly followed by a one hundred eighty degree twist that brought her lower hand to the top. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" The Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger was been resurrected for one more battle.

"PINK MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER!"

"Wow Kim you certainly haven't forgotten how to morph."

"Once a ranger, always ranger." With those words the fight was on. Both pink and white rangers charged each other. The female combatant had brought out her trusty side arm converting it to it's sword mode so she wouldn't be at a disadvantage against her foe that had brought forth Saba from his sheath. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed together in a classic x formation before the two pushed off each other. The fight was one for the ages.

Kim attacked high but was blocked and parried. The white ranger tried a sweep but the agile woman back flipped away allowing him the chance to return at a erect position before delivering a mighty side kick that forced him to stumble back. He retaliated by jumping forward and nailing her with a flying fist that once hit Goldar. Never wanting to be outdone by a nemesis the pink ranger did a cartwheel into a three front flips that lead into a drop kick.

"Still relying on your gymnastic training. Is that all you got?"

"No, here is a little trick Jase and Zack taught me." Kim preformed a one handed front flip to close the distance. Then she preformed a spinning roundhouse kick to the head that was ducked but it was chained to a spinning sweep that the white ranger jumped over, but, that was his mistake. The pink ranger did a back flip kick that connected causing the persona of her ex-boyfriend to not only lose his grip on his weapon but caused his whole body to crash face first into the ground. Knowing she had limited time since this was her only shot for victory Kimberly did several flips and a mighty jump on top of a nearby rock formation and called for her Power Bow. With a practiced aim and steady hands that came from the experience from use this weapon she fired a singe arrow at the white ranger. The projectile hit it's mark as the ranger that was suppose to be the stronger of the two stood.

"NO!" He shouted in defiance as the sparks flew around his body before the massive explosion. The girls watched as a third ball of light shoot away to who knows where.

"Power Down." To say Kim was happy that was over was an understatement. So many emotions had been swirling in her head the whole day this fight brought them all out. Her sorrow, the fear, hopefulness, everything came out in that battle. Even the verbal battle was grueling to her, but she was happy with the knowledge that she defeated the white ranger. For all of two seconds. She defeated the white ranger. Kira won against the black ranger and Kat with red zeo. That meant Hayley is forced to fight against the very one she knew she should have faced. The one that started it all. The green ranger. How could she have been so stupid?

Hayley was never a ranger. Sure Rita said Hayley would get some sort of power when the time came, but, that did nothing to ease Kimberly's worries. She watched from her elevated position on top of the rock as the others were cheering in celebration that they were one away from saving their friend and loved one. Blissfully unaware that they are about to fail. Kim made a decision that she hoped will work. She is going to try and morph right now and hunt down the one that controlled the dragonzord. Secretly she tried to bring out her morpher, but, it didn't appear. Desperately she tried again and again failing each time.

"Kim what's wrong?" asked Kat after climbing the rock to stand beside Kim. The other two elected to stay on the ground.

"I chose unwisely."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have fought the white ranger. Hayley should have been fighting him. Not me." The pink ranger said in a defeated tone.

"Oh come on, Kim," Kira spoke, "It's not so bad."

"Kira, she now has to fight…"

"ME!" interrupted another voice. "SEEK-OH-YAH!" The Green Ranger called attacking the pink rangers. Kim feel to his right and Kat to the left. The yellow ranger in the group went to help zeo ranger one while Hayley did the same for the mighty morphin ranger, but before she could reach the record executive someone grabbed her hair and pulled back. The local young hotspot owner let out a cry in pain as the green watched the agony showing on her face.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he taunted before punching Hayley in the stomach. She collapsed desperately trying to regain her breath when the ranger kicked her in the side sending her a couple of feet away.

"I don't know what you think you are going to do Hayley, but, your not going to do it. All you ever did was stay in the lab and watched on the screen while everybody else did the fighting." The green ranger coolly remarked before repeating his previous action but sent her away twenty feet away instead of two. Before he approached the downed woman again he was attacked.

Kira had did a jumping side kick that forced her target to do a tuck and roll before facing her. That was when Kimberly did a cartwheel into three back handsprings followed by reverse corkscrew drop kick forcing the green ranger to stumble back words. Deciding that maybe she should call on some her ballerina skills like her predecessor did with gymnastics Katherine ran up and did a Grand jeté like front split kick to his head. Unfortunately the green ducked and caught her in the air before throwing Kat into the other two women that attacked him forcing all three into the ground.

"Remember this Kim?" He asked before pulling out his dagger and played an all to familiar tune while the girls returned to their feet. The he slashed the air in front of him sending a wave of green energy that knocked them back down. That was when he snapped his fingers and a group of gray creatures appeared out of nowhere.

"Hold them and don't let go." The Green Ranger ordered as the putties held on to the female rangers while they struggled.

"Great I could have lived without the putties." Kim said trying to get her arm back causing the male presence to laugh.

"Now back to business." He said returning his attention onto the fourth woman of the group who was standing yet gingerly holding her ribs. "You weren't that helpful, Hayley. You were more of nuisance then anything."

"I might have been a nuisance, but, I saved your butt more times then I care to remember. Remember when you were captured by Mesagog and I had to help the rangers rescue you. There is also that time I broke you out of morph."

"Then you caused me to go into a coma."

"That one was partially your fault too, Tommy."

"No, Hayley. The blame completely falls on you." He said connecting with a back fist to the woman.

"Just like it is your fault that I tried to commit suicide. You should have known the truth, Hayley. You saw me everyday. Some friend you turned out to be." Each sentence said by the ranger was punctuated by some type a blow that left her on the ground thriving in pain.

"Don't listen to him, Hayley." called Kira.

"He's just trying to play on your emotions." shouted Kim.

"You know that isn't the real Tommy."

"SHUT UP!" The green ranger yelled after Katherine's words before picking Hayley up by the hair. "I can't believe someone that graduated from M.I.T. could be so stupid." That insult was the final insult for Hayley. Summoning every ounce of strength she had in her body the fiery woman slapped the green ranger across the helmet with the back of her hand. This action left him stunned as he let go allowing Hayley to stand on her own.

"Well what do you know? You have some spunk in you after all. To bad it will be a case of to little to late." The ranger was about to slash her with his dagger when three orbs of light crashed into his chest sending him flying before they orbs attacked the putties causing them to let go of the girls and disappear. The illuminated balls quickly returned to Hayley and became a human form. The form of the very beings they once were.

Zeo Ranger Five, Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"What's going on?" demanded the green ranger.

"Simple," Said the one in red, "Out of all of us you haven't received the gift these women gave us."

"A place in their heart." added the one in black.

"That is where our power comes from." spoke the one in white .

"What you fools talking about?"

"Their willingness to fight. To make us whole again gave us hope." The zeo rangers' leader commented.

"It gave us the power to continue and combat our inner darkness." The dino thunders' mentor through in.

"And now it's time to give one of them the power to defeat you, because she has just proven how devoted she truly is to us as a friend. Rita!" The mighty morphin's most powerful called. That was when the Mystic Mother appeared on top of a nearby cliff.

"Hello Green Ranger."

"What are you doing here Rita?"

"Something that was lost will now be found. What is gone shall be reborn. Galwit, Mysto, Ranger!" she chanted before pointing her magic wand at Hayley in a bright flash of light and the woman became transformed. Her favorite clothing was now hidden to the world around her. For the first time she saw the world behind a visor. Staring into her hands she saw the white gloves that where apart of her ranger uniform. Shifting the slightly darken sight she saw the color of her uniform and shocked at what she saw. The traveling gaze shifted to a special piece of golden armor unlike she never personally seen before.

"Oh my god!" Kira exclaimed.

"I did not see this coming." said Katherine.

"I can't believe Hayley became the..." Kim stopped before casting her gaze to her one time enemy. The Mystic Mother's smirk told the pink ranger everything she needed to know. For this woman that would have destroyed her a decade ago this was more then a matter of penance to Tommy. This was a matter of righting a wrong she did. For creating a evil ranger she needed to create a force of good. This was sort of ironic in away. She created a green ranger to destroy the power rangers, now she created a green ranger to help them. A green ranger that was almost exactly like the original except this one was a woman. The three rangers stood aside so Hayley could finish the task that needed to be done.

"You can do it, Hayley." encouraged the red.

"We'll be right here cheering you on." said the white.

"I always knew you were ranger at heart." the black ranger stated with a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Tommy." Hayley replied before taking two steps forward and doing a battle pose. "GREEN MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER!"

"Impossible. I'm the Green Ranger."

"Not anymore buddy, and you are going to find out why." Hayley stated before charging ahead at full speed. The battle waged like it was when Tommy had to fight his morphed clone. Every blow that was blocked sent green sparks flying through the air. Eventually the female green ranger gained the upper hand by hitting with single punch that caused the male to stumble back words. Then she pulled off a flying jump kick that sent him back even further and to the ground.

Frustrated at what he thought was a fake he pounded the dirt before returning to his feet. Bringing out his dragon dagger he played a tune did the same move he did the unmorphed women before to his opponent hoping to connect. Realizing this Hayley reacted quickly remembering something Tommy told her about when Jason fought him when he was evil. She pulled out her dagger and played the same tune. The moment the attacked connect it was reflected right back her opponent at twice the force and velocity it was sent. The male green ranger was stunned by the attack so much he didn't notice his own weapon on the ground beside him as he got up.

"My turn." Hayley said before performing the very maneuver he tried on her and succeeded as hit him in the chest at full force. Sparks flew off him as mere seconds from his explosion and the white orb of light traveled to it's brethren reforming as the green ranger.

"Power down." The female green ranger said not bothering to look back to the ranger personas of her dear friend.

"Hayley you did it." said Kira running up and hugging the café owner.

"I guess this means you no longer mad at me." Hayley commented before watching the pink rangers stroll up to them.

"I'm impressed, Hayley, you did far better then I ever would have with my zeo powers against the green ranger."

"Girl for a second there you had me worried. I'm just glad they showed up in the knick of time." Kim said jerking her thumb to the ranger personas of Tommy.

"You did very well child. Now we must complete the task at hand." Rita spoke from right behind the group pointing to a build that two women haven't seen in ages.

"Time to finish this." said Kira leading the party of five women and four rangers to the power chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside they all saw the inner workings of the zeo and turbo rangers' home away from home. On the medical bed that once had the blue centurion everyone saw a stone statue. Upon closer expectation it was in the form of Tommy. Before the girls could react the four ranger personas returned to their orb forms and inserted themselves into the statue. Slowly rock became flesh.

"Will Dr. O remember what happened here?" asked Kira nervously.

"No child. The rangers were merely an extension of who Tommy truly is. They only could carry his memories. To him those battles never occurred." as the Mystic Mother finished her explanation the man let a groan of someone that never wanted to get out of bed but knew they had to. The four women ran up and hugged him with strength worth of being morphed.

"Am I dead?" He asked looking around.

"No, Tommy, just dreaming." said the Mystic Mother. "But now it is time for all of you to wake up." and with a wave of her magic wand the five individuals disappeared from her sight even though one was able to voice a question before vanishing from the dreamscape.

"Rita?"

**_Ok this is almost finished. I hope you guys liked my choice of the ranger powers Hayley recieved. Just one more chapter where I have to tie things up. To be honest the final scene went a little differently then I envisioned because of an idea I was toying around with. I might do something of an alternate ending fic just so you would know what it is. Until next time, Shogun Out!_**


	5. A Dreamy Wakeup Call

**_No real reason to do this but just to let you know I still don't own Power Rangers._**

**Chapter 4:**

**A Dreamy Wake-up Call**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimberly's brown eyes fluttered open to see a simple guest bedroom. Only decorated with a few things that would make those who decided to stay over comfortable. She turned her head to her right to find her bedmate gone. Presumably to the breakfast she smelled wafting from the kitchen.

"Well it's time to get up." the woman said to herself before shucking the covers off and made her way to the door. As she exited the room she heard a door close behind herself to see another person who seem to wake up just seconds before like herself. Both of them were wore pink pajamas.

"Morning, Kat."

"Good Morning, Kim."

"Tanya still asleep?"

"No she was gone when I awoke. Trini?"

"Same." she answered before allowing her internal thoughts become external. "Do I really want to head down for breakfast?"

"I was about to ask myself the same question." Kat said just before both women stopped short of their path to the kitchen and looked at each other in amazement.

"Did you have the same dream I had?" asked Kim.

"Depends. Did you dream that you fought the white ranger and I fought Zeo ranger five?" The shorter woman just nodded her head before excited looks took control their faces.

"I'll call Kira's cell."

"I'll call Hayley's home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira groggily woke up from her slumber looking at the alarm clock menacingly without noticing it hasn't gone off just yet. She flung back the covers off the one of the guestroom's beds. After everything that happen yesterday she was glad Trent insisted on her sleeping in here. The emotionally taxing day might have made her do something she knew she didn't want to do even though she still harbored some feelings towards the former white ranger. Thinking about their time as rangers made her remember another event from last night just seconds before her cell phone rang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayley lazily awaken from her deep slumber feeling much better then she did the day before. Somehow she felt that everything was going to be much better then yesterday and maybe from that day on. With her hands still clinched she stretched the muscles in her body thankful that Aisha had already woke up smelling her coffee machine at work. During her normal ritual of exercising her tired muscles she heard a soft thump like something had dropped from her hand. Upon investigation she found the object that made the sound and had some small confusion on how the item got there.

"How did this get here?" she asked herself picking it up before dropping it as another object formed around it along with a small note attached. As the Cyberspace owner read it only one thought came across her mind.

"That bitch." Hayley laughed to herself before her phone rang and answered it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason, Conner, Adam, Tanya, Billy, Trini, and Emily watched on with curiosity as they watched the two girls began tearing up the front room.

"Trini, do you remember where I put my purse?" "Jason, where does Tommy keep his phone?" The pink rangers asked.

"Did you try the counter?" The two simultaneously answered pointing to the objects. Kimberly was the first one over grabbing her cell before tossing the cordless phone to Kat. It was like everything about them was in sync as they had called the numbers at the same time and began talking in hushed tones.

"Any idea what's going on?" asked Conner.

"Negative, but, this is quite the perplexing phenomenon. I understand that the two were quite close in their respective romantic endeavors with Tommy, additionally sharing the same powers even though Katherine's time was quite less significant, but, this situation is most unusual." Billy rattled off never moving his eyes from the women who weren't even dressed despite the rest of the group has.

"Huh?"

"He has no idea what's going on but it's freaky." Trini translated before squeals of delight were heard as Kim and Kat hugged each other and began jumping up and down like a couple of school girls who just been asked by the two hottest guys in school to prom.

"What is up with you two?" Tanya inquired trying to remove the ringing in ear.

"Tommy's alive!" The girls shouted.

"Uh, yeah, we know. Jason told us that yesterday remember." Adam said looking at his former teammates like they suddenly became Siamese twins.

"No, Adam," Kim chastised, "He's back."

"What are you two talking about?" Emily questioned trying not to sound exasperated.

"Tommy is awake, Emily." Kat answered.

"Girls, I had a rough night last night and you two aren't helping with this nonsense." said Jason in a commanding voice. Before the pink rangers could protest his cell phone rang.

"Hello… This is me Dr. Banquette… WHAT!!!… Sorry you just surprised me… Ok I understand… After your done with that call the hotel across from the hospital, his parents would want to know… I understand. Would noon be a good time for all of us?… Great see you then… Bye." As Jason sat in his chair he looked at the two pink rangers with a glossed over look in his eyes.

"What did the doctor want, Jason?" Emily's question shook her husband out of the stupor he was because his voice radiated both surprise and happiness.

"Tommy is awake. He's confused and tired, but, he is still among the living." Cheers were shouted from inside the kitchen as the breakfast being cooked was forgotten and mostly likely destenied to be burned.

"Guys, what's with the all the noise? Can I sleep in?" Rocky complained as he came from the underground lair.

"Tommy just woke up!" Adam stated ecstatically.

"That's nice. What's for break… TOMMY IS AWAKE!!!" The blue zeo ranger yelled as the tiredness of his body became a thing of the past.

"Emily, call Dr. Mercer's place and tell him to meet us at the Cyberspace at 8:30 sharp and tell them the good news. I'll call Hayley's and relay the message. We got five hours to get together and buy some gifts for Tommy before noon. So get showered, and dressed. Let's move people." Jason ordered before all but two people started scrambling to whatever goal they set out to do first except the women that was trying to tell them the good news in the beginning.

"Do you think they'll ask us how we knew before them?" Kat whispered to her predecessor.

"They'll probably won't think about it for a while. So don't worry about it."

"Ok. Oh Hayley says she has something to show us when we meet up later and are able to sneak off."

"Alright. I wonder what it could be." said Kim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tommy's P.O.V.)

I'm certainly going to get it now. Granted my mom is blubbering all over me and my dad is doing what he can to calm her down, but, I don't know what to expect when the gang gets here. And from what my parents told me everyone is here INCLUDING Kim. To be honest I didn't really expect her to show up. I don't blame her for what happen to us along with me doing what I did, but, to hear that she cares enough about me to show up after my suicide attempt fills my heart with a joy that it hasn't had in years.

Thankfully mom and dad agreed that they were going to let the others in to see me. After the hospital's therapist talks to me of course. From what the doctor that observed me said I'll probably have to stay in the psyche ward for a few days for observation. The only problem is that I have to do it "willingly" or else they'll get a judge to order me to stay for who knows how long. I guess I can live with that at least. Afterwards I'll be prescribed some anti-depressants and talk to a psychiatrist once a week.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I just came in to check up on Tommy a little and introduce him to the head of our psychiatric care unit, Dr. Joseph Trobbiano." You know every time I see this Doctor Banquette I get the distinct feeling my brother would try to get together with her later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hayley's P.O.V.)

"Come on guys hurry or else we won't get the chance to see Tommy." There goes Jason all over again. Emily has been telling me he's been like that all morning ever since he got the phone call that Tommy was awake. Up until a few minutes after waking up I thought my dream was just that a dream, but, not anymore. We all went to get breakfast at Whataburger. As much as I hate to admit it Rocky does have good taste when it comes to fast food. Anyway now we on are way to the elevator to the floor that has Tommy.

"Honey, I love you, but if you don't calm down I'm going to be asking the nurses to give you a sedative."

"Emily, I'm just glad that this is all over."

"Jason, this is far from over for Tommy. He is still in a bad situation mentally and he needs all of his friends to be there for him. More then likely he would need the up most care for several days before leaving the hospital."

"Cathy, I know that we haven't even had another date yet and I know you dislike rudeness, but, do us a favor by shutting up." Thank You Zach! Everyone might generally like her, but, at times her psychiatric explanations are going to get her in a lot of trouble in this group at the moment. It's a wonder Kira didn't hit her yesterday when she suggested anger management.

"I understand, Zachary. This should be a time of happiness and I was inadvertently ruining it. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it, Cathy. After the past forty-eight hours we are still a little high strung." Trini I love you, but, please don't encourage her. Great here we are getting into the elevator and the only thing I can think of is how cramped it is with almost twenty people inside it.

"So who is going to see Dr. O first?" Leave it to my favorite blue ranger to ask that question.

"Ethan, I think it should be me and Jason."

"Why do you say that Conner?"

"Because, both me and Jason have a few things to talk to him about."

"If the information you wish to pass on to Tommy is what I suspect it is I would find it prudent that such information to be held off for a sufficient amount of time to avoid a stressful situation for the rest of us when we go in to see him." Leave it to Billy to step in.

"What do you have in mind, Billy?"

"Well, Jason, I suggest that a few of us go in at a time before you and Conner go in which will be followed by Hayley, Kira, and Kim."

"I think I better go in with the girls as well, Billy. I'm sure that Tommy will wish to speak with me too." Good ol' Kat. At least we won't be alone when my best friend decides to rip me and Kira a new one with only Kim holding him back.

"Alright then. Adam, Tanya, Aisha, you'll go first. Zach, Billy, and Trini will go next. Then Justin, Ethan, and Trent. I'll go in after with Conner and Rocky. The girls will finish up."

"What about Emily?" Will Zack's date ever shut up?

"Don't worry about me. They're closer to him. I can hang around the lobby and keep you company." Finally the elevator is letting us get out. I tap my three comrades in last nights adventure on the shoulder and gave a quick glance to a nearby rest room.

"Um, Jason, do you mind if me and the other three go into the restroom and freshen up?" I'm glad Kim is here we wouldn't be able to pull it off other wise.

"Sure. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do in there."

"Knowing you and Emily there is almost nothing you wouldn't do in a public restroom." I nearly cracked up when I saw Jason's face match his red t-shirt while Emily was trying to keep him from blowing up on Zack after that little comment. After we all got in and I locked the door a bundle of nerves came over me.

"Guys there is something I have to show you."

"What is it Hayley?" That questioning stare in Kira's eyes made me even more nervous then I originally was.

"Well you know how we all had that same dream where we meet Rita and fought Tommy's Ranger forms?"

"Yeah we remember." I just hate hearing that 'Where are you going with this?' tone in Kat's voice.

"Well I have proof that it wasn't just a dream."

"Hayley, we all know it wasn't just a dream. So what if the other's think we're crazy."

"Kim, I have **PROOF** that it wasn't a dream." Now I pull out that item that appeared in my hand and on my bed when I woke up this morning.

"Um, Hayley, how does this prove to the others that our dream was real?" Great Kira is talking to me like I'm crazy.

"This note came with it." I pulled the note out of my pocket and handed it to Kat.

"It's Rita's handwriting. I would recognize it anywhere."

"What does it say?" Kim's voice held a tremor obviously not liking this about as much as me.

"A gift to one influential woman in Tommy's life from another. I can only hope that the other rangers will aspect this as a peace offering to all the evil I once did. Tell Kimberly that if she is throwing a party have it in Briarwood and I'll make sure to arrive there. Even if the Mystic Rangers aren't there. Take care of yourself, Tommy, and the others my Green Ranger. Mystic Mother aka Rita Repulsa." It got so quiet for three seconds that you could hear a pin drop before I watched all the girl's faces contort in a way that tells you exactly what they were going to say before they said it.

"That Bitch." I hear them laugh.

"My sentiments exactly."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: I know I'm probably going to get flamed out the yingyang for giving Hayley ranger powers, specifically THE GREEN RANGER powers, but, come on. I had Rita cast a spell in the last chapter that not only allowed Hayley become a ranger, but resorected the green ranger powers aswell. Honestly I think the idea is kinda cool if I do say so myself. So if you don't like Hayley (the unoffical yellow ranger) recieved green ranger powers let me have it._**


	6. Return of A Power Ranger Party

**Chapter 5:**

**Return of A Power Ranger Party**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

It has been one week since Tommy had his suicide attempt. In three more weeks Kira and Kim will be on her way for the MTV performance. Tommy didn't mind that idea to much. What he did mind was three extra people staying at his house that under normal circumstance wouldn't. Kim, Kat, and Kira were at his place making sure he was doing all they can to make sure he was making sure he took his meds or he didn't forget his appointment with the psychiatrist. It was bad enough Hayley did that whenever he visited the Cyberspace. But no matter how annoyed he got he knew that he brought this upon himself and he was glad they cared. 

When the other rangers saw him in the hospital bed three weeks ago he saw some smiling faces like Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Adam's. A few relieved looks via Justin, Trent, and Ethan. A gentle hug from Trini, Tanya, and Aisha. The only part that made them coming to see him at the hospital sour was when Jason and Conner talked to him. Sure at first they had smiles and a few playful punches thrown by Jason because of the stress of the prior two days, but, then came 'The report.'

_Flashback:  
(Tommy's P.O.V.)_

_Jason, Conner, and Rocky were standing around my hospital bed. Mom and Dad were outside talking with David, Emily, Hayley, or one of the people that were here to see me._

_"You should have seen it, bro," started Jason, "the moment these two started taking off for the kitchen Kira and Kim stuck their feet out and they went down like one of Mondo's monsters."_

_"Hey, you're the one who put them up to it, Jason." Rocky shot back._

_"You should have video taped it. I'm probably going to need the money I win from America's Funniest Video's to pay for the hospital bills." I can hardly stop laughing at the image of those two falling because of the girls._

_"Well that wasn't the only thing that happened, Dr. O." This is surprise. It's a rare occasion that I would hear Conner's voice take a serious tone when being a ranger or soccer wasn't involved. That is when he told me everything that happened. Hayley and Kim's verbal argument. Kira steamrolling Hayley. He even told me what Hayley told him about the reasons for her actions._

_"Jason, why is Conner telling me this instead of you?" I said in a cool voice trying to keep my anger under control. In the back in my mind I feel a twinge of amusement as I see Jason and Rocky flinch slightly so I know that I had used the tone I had when I was the evil green ranger._

_"Conner said that it was his job. Hayley and Kira was with his team not mine."_

_"I see. Conner, if this had been two years ago I would have expected you to let Jason tell me. But today you proved to me once again how much you've grown since you first became a red ranger, and I couldn't be more proud."_

_"Thanks Dr. O."_

_"You're welcome. Anything else happen, Jason?"_

_End Flashback_

After that Jason relayed the information of what happened after picking up Kat plus the reading of the notes. The entire visit of the three red rangers took approximately thirty minutes. Then it was the four women had their turn to see Tommy.

_Flashback:  
(Tommy's P.O.V.)_

_I knew I had to keep my cool when I saw the girls. I can't really be mad at Kat, because, Kim pushed her for answers, but, what Hayley and Kira did was unacceptable. The moment the door opened I suddenly had four women crowded around me and hugging me as if holding on for dear life. It's weird the simplest actions would trigger a memory. I all of sudden remember a dream I had before waking up._

_I was in the Power chamber looking towards the ceiling and I couldn't feel my body. That was when some balls of light entered me and I started hearing voices. I couldn't figure out who they belonged to at the time but the moment I was able to sit up I was being hugged like I was now and I saw Rita. Shaking off the memory I know I had to be stern with them, but, I couldn't find myself doing what I was originally planning on doing._

_"If I knew I was going to get this much attention I would tried to kill myself sooner." I don't know why I tried to make a joke out of it. I just didn't have the heart to ask them to let go. Unfortunately I should have because I had four simultaneous slaps on the chest._

_"Don't you dare even kid about that, Tommy. I was a wreak the whole night after I found you on the couch half dead."_

_"Do you honestly think I like having to have a cross Atlantic flight before having to fly across the country to be here, Tommy?"_

_"How dare you make a joke about that, Dr. O. I've been so upset by this I spent most of yesterday crying."_

_"Tommy, why are you acting like this isn't a big deal? Do you know the hell you put us through? Kira broke down on stage, Hayley's emotions went into overdrive, Kat was probably wishing she was there for you more, and I was blaming myself because of this."_

_Ok… How did this happen? I was suppose to be the one doing the jumping not the one being jumped on. I better just apologize or else I would get it worse._

_"Sorry." I said bashfully._

_"You better be sorry, Tommy," Hayley started. "After all the near death experiences you had since any of us known you I'm surprised Kira hasn't gotten grey hairs."_

_"Okay, okay, from now on I'll try to avoid death at all cost."_

_"Make sure you do or else Jason will kill you." said Kat_

_"I have a better idea. We'll just send Kira after you." added Kim. Thanks for giving me lead way, Beautiful._

_"Speaking of that. Kira, Hayley, Conner told me everything and I honestly can't believe it. I'm beside myself that…"_

_"Don't you dare think about giving them a lecture Thomas Oliver." Interrupted Kat._

_"That wouldn't of happened in the first place if you hadn't done this." Oh no. I always knew that both Kim and Kat could get me to do anything separate, but if they teamed up I'm going to be in trouble. I have to stop this now._

_"I don't see how this would be any concern of either of yours." I said with a cool edge "They weren't on a team with you."_

_"That might be true, Tommy," started Kat, "But that doesn't mean we aren't going to let you pull that red ranger b.s. after the stunt you pulled and scaring all of us half to death."_

_"As a matter of fact, Tommy, for the next month me, Kat, and Kira are going to stay at your house to make sure you are taken care of and have a routine that you will remember even if we have to drill it through that thick skull of yours." stated Kim staring dead into my eyes._

_"When did you make this decision Kim?"_

_"Just now, and if I was you I wouldn't dare try to do make it otherwise. Because not only are you have to deal with the rangers in here, but you have to deal with the rangers out there. So the question is do you really want to face me when Jason will have my back?" Kim said in her 'I maybe a sweet innocent little girl but I will kick your butt straight to the moon, Goldar' voice. I subconsciously gulp because I never got to see the look in her eyes when she took that tone much less directed it at me._

_"Fine."_

_"Good. As far as Kira, and Hayley is concern its over and you don't need to add your two cents worth. Do you, Tommy?" Kat coolly added._

_"No."_

_"Perfect."_

_End flashback_

Tommy laughed at the memory while getting dressed. Somehow instead of having a welcome back party at his place after returning home from the hospital Kim somehow talked every one into having it in a place in Briarwood. That was strange considering that place just had a team of rangers, but, then again she said that it will probably the only way they'll get to see it before all of the reporters will come over trying to find the identity of their team of rangers really start bothering it's citizens like they did in every other city ever since the Countdown trying to find out the rangers identities. There has only been a few times they succeeded but Lightspeed doesn't count because of they were the government and Time Force could go either way because only two members identity was reveled to the public because they were with SCI-LAB.

Tommy knew first hand what Kim was talking about because the media had bothered him or Hayley a couple of times plus a few people on the city council thought all of the international reporters might impact the tourism Reefside negatively. So what better time to visit the town but now to go there. All the rangers were going including Emily, Cathy, David and his new girlfriend that he said he was bringing.

At nine Hayley drove up in her brand new green Dodge Neon she just bought. Kira and Kat were the first to exit the house. Kira wore a yellow tank top and blue jeans while Kat wore a pink shirt that exposed her midriff and a pair of hip huggers.

"Hi, Hayley." The pair greeted.

"Hi, Kira, Kat. Where's is Tommy and Kim?" At that moment the duo in question came outside and apparently they were arguing.

"Tommy, let me help you carry the cooler." Kim said wearing a pink button shirt and a pair of Capri pants.

"I'm not crippled, Kim. I just have a slight mental problem." Tommy responded. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and tan cargo pants.

"That's for damn sure. What man in their right mind would mix syrup with peanut butter? Yuck."

"Funny, Kim. Very funny. Will you lock the door or are you to busy making jokes?"

"Fine, but you better wash that plate after your done with it next time or I'll get Kira to lay that plate in your bed. We both know you would have that stuff all over you by the time you wake up."

"Kim do you know how long it takes to get syrup out of your hair after it sets for a few hours?" Tommy asked after setting the cooler he was carrying in the trunk of the car.

"Just be thankful you don't have that long hair you had in high school." Kim shot back before closing the trunk and they saw two of the three women have look of feigned disinterest while the third wore a bemused grin.

"What?"

"Nothing, Tommy. I'm just glad to have you arguing with someone besides me for a change." Hayley stated with a grin.

"Well since your such a good mood can you please tell me why you have a sudden interest with green?" Tommy questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"This coming from a guy who wanted to go shopping because he had a serious lack of black in his closest?"

"Touché."

"If his is as big as the guest room closets I don't know how he fits everything in there." added Kim.

"I know at least we stuck to one color." Kat through in.

"Fine, I'm a whore for ranger colors. Sue me.'

"I will when you start wearing yellow." Kira countered causing Tommy to roll his eyes before everyone decided to get in the car. The girls decided that they would wait for the party to reveal that Hayley became the new green ranger back when they had their meeting in the bathroom. They did it for two reasons. 1) Because it would be nice that they knew the identity of a new rangers before everyone else, and 2) More then likely all hell will break loose when Rita would show up and who better to let the others that there is a new green ranger the person that created the old one.

The drive from Reefside to Briarwood was a fairly uneventful one, but, once they got there was a different story. Out of reflex more then anything Tommy tried for his morpher, but, then he remembered what Kim and Kira had said about this place after he got back and they told them about the party they were going to have. They got the story from a few of the locals who told them that after the power rangers defeated their big bad all the creatures from the magical world would travel to the human world from time to time so it wouldn't be out of place to see them there.

Soon they reached the park to find the others rangers there talking to a group of eight people three of which were significantly older then the rest setting up sound equipment.

"About time you guys showed up." said Jason. "Did Tommy get you lost?"

"Very funny, Jason. Who are these guys?"

"They claim to be doing a favor for someone that knows Kim."

"Hi, Vida. I'm surprised that you guys showed up." the pink ranger ran up to her successor.

"Well when we get asked to do such a big favor we can't help but be here."

"I know what you mean. Everyone, this is Vida Rocca. She is one of the people I talked to about all the unusual beings around here." After the exchange of greeting including introductions of the Mystic Force rangers plus a response from Cathy stating she wouldn't have believed all these mythical beings were real if she wasn't there to believe it herself David and his date arrived.

"Hi everyone. I hope you don't mind, but,…" David started before being interrupted.

"Dr. Banquette? What are you doing here?" asked Tommy

"Your brother invited me. He can be quite the charmer, and please call me Phoebe."

"Should have known. Well, Phoebe, I hope you enjoy yourself."

"I will since I don't have to worry about you now." The good doctor jabbed.

After that the party was going in full swing. Jason was manning the grill cooking the food while he talked to David. Vida being the diva of the turn tables she is was playing the music while Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Kira, Trent, Zack, Cathy, Phoebe, Emily, and Kat danced. Justin, Rocky, Ethan, Conner and Tommy took on Nick, Chip, Xander, Daggeron and Leanbow in a game of flag football which the younger Mystic Force rangers had to explain the rules to the their elders. So that left Kim, Hayley, Maddison, and Udonna by their lonesome.

"I wonder how long is it going to take the boys to realize they could be dancing with either us or the girls that already started dancing." pondered Udonna.

"I think they realize it, but they want to keep Rocky distracted so Jason wouldn't have to deal with him." Kim stated noticing a Tommy glancing in their direction.

"Well that doesn't explain our guys." said Maddison leaning back to soak up a little bit more. As she did this Nick promptly broke up a pass Tommy thrown to Conner. Unfortunately he used the back of his head to do it because he was to busy looking at the blue ranger.

"Maybe one or two are trying to impress us, and in Nick's case I say he is failing missilery." Hayley nonchalantly answered while the red mystic was getting chastise by the Solaris knight and the other two younger men while his dad laughed knowing his share of the pains that young love provided.

"So, when is our special guest suppose to show up?"

"She said she is going to wait for the best moment, but, she did say to make sure the four women sat on our side of the table." Udonna answered

"The Mystic Mother might be on the side of good, but, she still has a little evil I remember in her it seems." said Kim

"That or she already knows two red rangers are going to try and strangle us." Hayley knowingly replied.

"Then it's a good thing you're here or we would really be in trouble."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was finally finished as the two sets of rangers and their guest brought a few picnic tables together as way to keep every one together. On one-side Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Emily, Jason, Conner, Tommy, Trent, Trini, Billy, Ethan, Zach, Cathy, and Justin. On the opposite sat Nick, Maddison, Chip, Hayley, Xander, Udonna, Leanbow, Kim, Kira, Daggeron, Kat, Vida, David, and Dr. Banquette. They all were having a conversation about the Mystic Force Rangers. Well mainly the rangers themselves Cathy and Phoebe were looking at them like they were nuts even if the good doctor had seen the Dino Thunder Rangers in action. At one point Chip was telling everyone about how the mystic rangers were their on zords when he grew silent as well as everyone else on his side of the table.

"Chip, are you ok dude?" asked Conner until he heard a voice that he didn't recognize. To bad a majority of the people sitting with him did as they cringed in fear and disbelief.

"Ah how sweet to see all of you gathered here on this fine day." said the speaker smiling at the hunched shoulders of the Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers.

"Zachary, are you ok?" asked Cathy thoroughly confused.

"This can't be happening. Jase, please tell me this isn't happening." Zack said ignoring his new girlfriend's question.

"No way. I don't believe it." came from the first leader of Zordon's teams.

"Billy what is the possibilities of it being actually her?" questioned Aisha.

"The mathematical odds of that woman's survival are 6153116249 to 1."

"In other words about as slim as seeing suicidal ninja stripper who has an affinity for wearing white." Trini translated.

"I resent that remark Trini. That is how I was able to survive in college." Tommy stated not wanting to look at her for fear of seeing what was behind him.

"What?" asked all the rangers Tommy served with.

"It's true. He preformed at my cousins bachelorette party our junior year." Hayley confirmed.

"I didn't need to hear that." Kira said with a visible shudder.

"Does your mom know about this, Tommy?" asked Tanya.

"No and whoever tells her is going to wish they weren't born."

"Hmm, and here I thought you rangers led boring lives. But then again this is Tommy we're talking about." said the same female voice from earlier. At that moment every one that was one of Zordon's rangers that had their back towards her turned around and practically shouted.

"RITA!"

"Zachary, what is she talking about?"

"Zach, I'm surprised at you. I understand Zordon not wanting you to reveal your identities but you could at least let a girl know what she's in for." chastised the Mystic Mother.

"Where were you when this one asked me to marry him?" commented Emily who received an angry glare for her husband. If she noticed it she didn't let it effect her in the slightest.

"What are you doing here, Rita?" asked Tommy suspiciously.

"Now is that any way to talk to the person that helped save your life?"

"Ruined it would be a more accurate term."

"Are you still angry at me for making you my evil green ranger? Not even Zedd would hold a grudge for that long."

"Um excuse me," interrupted Cathy, "What did she mean when she called you rangers?" Everyone shifted their eyes to Zack and he knew it was his responsibility to tell Cathy the truth.

"Well the simplest way to explain it every one that you meet in Reefside minus Hayley, David, and Emily were rangers. But I assure you that we are the only rangers you've meet and didn't know it."

"Actually, that's a lie." spoke Nick standing up. "Red Mystic Ranger at your service and these are the members of my team."

"Ah-hem."

"Okay my **MOM'S** team, but, I was usually the one leading them."

"I'm glad I'm already sitting down, because this is to much." Cathy said feeling overwhelmed.

"What are you talking about? Your not the one that treated Tommy in the emergency room and while he was in a coma. Which one were you by the way?" Phoebe responded flabbergasted.

"Original Green, White, Zeo Red, Turbo Red, and Dino Thunder Black." Tommy muttered wondering how this day could possibly worse.

"You were five different rangers?" the four colored ranger simply nodded his head to the physicians question. "No wonder you tried to kill yourself. Anyway…?"

"Mystic Mother, but, you can call me Rita if you wish."

"Anyway, Rita, what do you mean by the person that helped save Tommy's life?"

"Yeah I would like to know that myself?" said Jason giving his former enemy a signature red ranger glare that would make Goldar nervous. To bad it didn't effect the empress of good magic.

"I see four people didn't see it fit to tell you."

"We realized it would be more fun if you were the one to tell them, Rita." said Kat with a devious smile that reminded the centuries old woman of when she was her pet.

"I see. Well I think it would be wiser to show you." Rita stated before casting a spell that caused something like a two way video screen appear above the picnic tables. That is where they watched with complete sound the shared dreams of Kim, Kat, Kira, and Hayley as they ventured to her home. They saw the reactions of them meeting her. The explanation, and mostly the battles against Tommy's ranger selves.

During each verbal exchange between the Kat, Kira, and Kim, Tommy was astonished at how harsh his voice sounded towards them. Rita sensing this each time squeezed her evil green rangers shoulder as to say that he shouldn't worry about it. All of them watched the battles and each were surprised at the results of the first three fights. With every conclusion those who didn't fight cheered, but, then it came to the time Hayley was forced to fight the Green Ranger.

Every blow caused both those who were there and those who weren't involved flinch at the strikes. They watched as the three girls tried to help Hayley only to be flung to the ground and be held by putties. When they saw the arrival of the three defeated rangers they were outstand by each of there responses to the Green Ranger. The only thing that surprised them more was when Rita arrived and cast the spell to give Hayley the morphing powers she needed. They saw how Hayley expertly handled herself and the powers being the green ranger provided. After the fight they saw them make their way to the Power Chamber and Tommy's resurrection.

"Wow." was all any of the rangers could say.

"So you gave Hayley temporary control of the green ranger powers to help save Tommy." reasoned Trini amazed.

"That is not all I did. Show yourself my Green Ranger." said Rita with a smile.

"Rita, you and Zedd got rid of those powers a long time ago. So I can't become the green ranger anymore."

"Tommy," Hayley started as she stood up, "she isn't talking to you." That is when Hayley did the exact same motions Kim did when she fought the white ranger. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Both rangers young and old watched as the new green ranger came forth. The spandex that once covered Tommy formed and contoured to Hayley's womanly figure. The shield stuck out just slightly further then it had originally courtesy of her breast and the belt that carried the morpher was shorter.

"Well this explains her sudden interest in green." remarked Jason with a smile while Tommy was flabbergasted.

"She took my powers."

"Tommy, you took Rocky's, Jason's, Zach's and mine colors so you have no room to talk."

"Colors are one thing, Adam, but, I'm the Green Ranger."

"Correction, Tommy, I'm the Green Ranger. Not you." Hayley remarked removing the helmet smiling as her old college friend's face distorted into a look of denial.

"How long did you three know about this?" asked Conner enjoying the former black ranger's look.

"When she told us in the bathroom at the hospital."

"Rita," Jason started, "you know you're a bitch, right?"

"Five people in one week. That's a record for me since becoming good."

"What was the record for when you were evil?" asked Trent curiously.

"Nine in a single day. Of course there was multiple times by the two people on a fairly regular basis."

"Well you did have a habit of ruining mine and Tommy's dates." Kim shot back before Tommy sprung up in a growl.

"Hayley, power down and give me the morpher. Now."

"No it's mine, Tommy."

"You don't know what you are doing using that thing."

"One could argue the same thing about you at one time." said a certain female with a smirk.

"Stay out of this, Rita. Now give me the morpher, Hayley."

"If you want it come and get it." Hayley shot back playfully before placing the helmet back on her head.

"Fine you asked for it." Tommy said before calling forth his Zeoinzers. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Once he became Zeo Ranger Five the Red Zeo Ranger chased after the new Green Mighty Morphin Ranger around the area in the park that they inhabited.

"I got to see two rangers morph in the same day I find out that I'm going out with one." said Cathy shocked.

"And you're about to see a few more." stated Jason. "Come on guys I'm sure Hayley will need our help."

"Wait, Jason." said the Mystic Mother. He gave her a questioning stare before she pointed to the two morphed rangers. "It seems she is handling herself quite nicely."

She was right. Hayley was defending herself fairly well against Tommy and everyone except Jason saw it. What the former Gold Ranger saw was something he would have never believed. The posture, the way each attack was preformed, everything thing the Red Zeo Ranger pointed to one thing. Tommy was testing her. He wanted her to keep the powers, but, if she was truly deserving of that power she had to hold her own against him. This wasn't a fight of a red ranger v/s. a green ranger. It was a fight of a green ranger passing down his powers to another green ranger, and for that Jason smiled. The only thing that made him smile more was a lot of the things Tommy is doing was reminiscent of how the former green ranger fought a particular pink ranger in sparing sessions.

_"Maybe, just, maybe those two could have something. Hopefully he'll find that happiness he lost in her." _ Jason thought to himself.

_"I agree, Red Ranger."_ The mystic mother replied to him telepathically._ "Why else would she be one of the Four Women of Tommy Oliver?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Yeah looks like the end of the Tommy Suicide series is over. I kind of left the end opened for interpretation. After all I hinted that Hayley could have feelings for Tommy in Please Keep Fighting and I did the same here for Tommy when it comes to Hayley. If there are certain questions you want to ask me go on ahead and ask the through reviews. I don't know if I'll make another series that follow these events or not. Now honestly everyone I'm a big fan of the Tommy/Kim ships, but, I wanted to end this by saying Hayley and Tommy could happen. Also I figured what better way then have Tommy do something to say "Hayley you deserve these powers." Sure in the beginning of the story he said that Hayley was a ranger in his book, but, now that she controls the powers he once possessed she would need to prove to him her worthiness to have them. After all T.J. did it with the Red Turbo powers were hand over so I figured naturally Hayley would have to do the same.**_


End file.
